One Thing To Say
by kozie
Summary: Post HBP oneshot, seveth year fic. The battle is coming, and there is only one thing left to say


Okie, here is another fic, fresh from the mind of moi, I know I really should be typing my other stories, but I was watching a movie 10 min. ago and got this idea for a one shot. I hate my Muses. Anyway, enjoy.

One Thing to Say

The Great Hall was filled with tension. The incessant banging on the front doors had stopped for the first time for three days. The Death Eaters had ceased firing curses at the ginormous entrance into Hogwarts.

Harry Potter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The noise was bad, but the silence was unnerving. He looked down at his lunch, and realized he suddenly wasn't hungry. His thoughts were all about the imminent battle about to happen, and about all the younger students…. Wait a minute, the younger students!

The seventh year stood up quickly and rushed to the Head Table, not caring that everybody in the Hall was watching him. Whispered something in McGonagall's ear. She nodded her head quickly and motioned for him to take his seat.

She waited until he sat down and stood up. The whole Hall turned their gaze from Harry to their Headmistress. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the loud screech of an owl. It made a beeline towards her, and dropped a piece of parchment.

She read and reread the letter and after a long moment, spoke. "Everyone, make their way to the dungeons now. Any seventh year students or teachers that wish to remain here may stay." She glared at the students as none rose to leave. None of the students had to ask why she was sending them there, and most of them were upset about it. "Sixth years and below, this is not an option. Professor Sprout will take you down."

There were a huge number of grumblings and complaints, most noticeable of which were Ginny Weasley's, as she did not want to leave Harry's side. He confronted her and told her that he would feel better if she were to be down there.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, her voice breaking.

"I need you to be there. If something were to happen to out there, I don't know what I'd do," he replied softly.

She threw herself at him and started sobbing on his shoulder, "I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

"Don't say that! We will see each other, after it is all over."

"But how can you be sure?"

He pulled her off of his shoulder, "Because I love you." He tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

After they broke, she hugged him and said, "I love you too." She let go, and walked with the rest of the underclassmen to the basement. She looked back her eyes full of tears. The expression on her face was that of fear. Fear that even though Harry promised, that she would never see him again.

0o0o0o0

Harry looked over the people who decided to stay. The majority of the seventh years remained in the Great Hall; although he noted that there were only a couple of Slytherins. All the teachers were there except for Sprout, who was in the dungeons, helping the students, and Trelawney, who was still in her tower. She probably didn't have a clue what was going on.

Her heard a small _hem_ behind him and he turned around fast. He then laughed silently at his own fright. Umbridge wasn't here, but McGonagall was. She was holding the letter that caused the huge emotional scene. She handed it to him wordlessly.

He read it snorted in the middle of reading and then his face changed to anger. He finished reading after he had calmed down a bit he started to read it out loud.

_To Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts,_

_This letter is in regards to the safety of your students. If you wish to prevent an attack on this school, we request that you send Mr. Harry Potter out to the grounds, alone. Our master wishes to speak to him there. If you do not aquiest to our request within the space of two hours, we will not hesitate to open fire on the school._

"Like they wont do that if Harry does go out there," Ron snorted. Everybody glared at him for interrupting the letter. He blushed and apologized. Harry shook his head and continued to read the letter.

_If you do not aquiest to our request within the space of two hours, we will not hesitate to open fire on the school. _

_We would also like you to note that we have in our possession two people Mr. Potter is of acquaintance: Mr. Remus Lupin and Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. If Mr. Potter does not act by our terms, his friends shall be treated in the same manner as my cousin, Mr. Sirius Black._

_We will know your answer in two hours time; so do not bother sending the owl back with a reply. Please remember the terms and act accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say.

Finally Harry asked, "How long have we got to answer?"

McGonagall looked at the clock and replied, "A little over half an hour."

Harry looked over the group that had decided to stay. Most everyone looked scared. Hermione was livid, and Ron had his arm around her waist, comforting her.

"That wicked, wicked woman!" she was saying. "How dare she! She made that letter sound polite! And kidnapping Remus and Tonks!"

As her ranting continued on for a while, people started tuned her out. Harry sat down and rubbed his head. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly ask everyone to sacrifice himself or herself for him. He would have to go alone. And as for Lupin and Tonks…well they were probably already dead, no use worrying about them.

"So…" he heard above all the voices in the Hall, "What is the famous Harry Potter going to do now?" He looked up in shock. Malfoy, of all people was standing and looking impatient. "Well? We haven't got all day for you to figure out what you're going to do Potter. Some of us actually would like to take a bit of Death Eater scum down with us while you take care of the Dark Lord."

"Nobody's doing anything, I'm going out there alone." Harry said quickly, shocking everybody. Hermione even stopped ranting on about Bellatrix Lestrange. "You all are going to stay here. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me." He stood up and made his way to the Entrance Hall.

0o0o0o0

He was waiting for the two hours to be up in a few minutes when a hand clasped down on his shoulder. He wheeled around and saw Ron and Hermione standing with Malfoy. Behind them was everybody from the Great Hall.

"I already told you I didn't want to force…" he started, but Malfoy interrupted him.

"Stupid bloody Gryffindor! You really have got a hero complex!" he said in disgust, "You are not forcing any of us to be here. We're here of our own free will."

"And you, Malfoy, why are you here?" Harry asked

"I'm here to take out my father. He never should have given me the opportunity to be disgusted with him."

"Face it mate," Ron said, "We're going with you."

Harry looked the whole situation over and started to smile. This whole scene reminded him of a scene of a very, very good muggle movie he had once seen. Then he had an idea, and he thought it would give some people one last laugh before the battle.

He turned his back on them and spoke very softly, "Well I guess there is only one more thing to say."

He waited for a moment, and turned back around as the front doors started to open very, very slowly. He then spoke two words.

"For Frodo."

Half of the people looked confused, but Hermione smiled and so did a huge number of other muggle borns. To Harry's surprise the second time that night, Malfoy did something unexpected.

He laughed.

He saw Harry looking at him and shrugged as if to say, hey you're not the only wizard who enjoys muggle entertainment.

Harry smiled sheepishly and faced the doors. They opened wide and Harry stepped outside into the sunlight, with all of his companions behind him.

And so started the Battle for Doom of Our Time.

**FIN**

I know, very cheesy ending, but hey, I love Harry Potter and lord of the rings. I also threw a little Princess Bride in there; see if you can find it.

Also this is the longest I have ever written for a chapter/story yet.

And the disclaimer is at the end because I didn't want to give away the ending

Disclaimer: (FCC over my shoulder) I don't own Harry Potter (man nods and motions that I keep typing, I sigh) I also don't own Lord of the Rings or Princess Bride.

So, tell me what you think, you know the drill r and r.


End file.
